Red Ranger (Samurai)
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Red Ranger is one of the main protagionists from the Power Rangers series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Leonardo. Biography RANGERS TOGETHER! SAMURAI'S FOREVER! TBA THE LEGACY OF RED RANGER Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: '''Leonardo (2003) '''Reason: Red Ranger is walking around the Rival Arena, looking for the source of why he is here as well as his friends, until he is encounter with Leonardo who land in front of him. Thinking he might be one of the monster working for Master Xandred, Red Ranger planned to attack Leonardo, who he dodged and release his Katanas and point it to Red Ranger, thinking that he might be working for the Shredder. Red Ranger replied that he'll finish Leonardo once and for all... Connection: '''Both Red Ranger and Leonardo are both leaders of there own groups, The Power Rangers for the Red Ranger and the Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles for Leonardo. Both of them have mentors who train them to be better fighters, Mentor Ji for the Red Ranger and Master Splinter for Leonardo, as well as meeting their different selves, in the Clash of the Red Rangers Movie, Red Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai met the Red Ranger from Power Rangers RPM while Leonardo and his brothers met their classic selves from Turtle Forever. It is known that both Power Rangers and Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles seires once met each other... Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + * '- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *' '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *' '- * - + *' '- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Fire Smasher' - (Level 1): *'Shark Attack' - (Level 2): *'Shogun Assault '- (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"Alright... Let's get started!" *"You made a right choise" *"Ready when you are!" Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "Shark Attack": *"Shark Assault!" When using "Shogun Assault": *"Shogun Ranger!" Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'Let's Get This Started:' Red Ranger appears from the flash and then says "Let's get this started!" *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'Samurai Forever:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If Samurai Forever is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'Part of the Training:' Red Ranger will grab his sword and do some swings like he is training while saying "You can do better then that" before putting his sword away. *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' Red Ranger will hold his sword on the right side, facing the screen. *'Losing:' Red Ranger looks down, away from the screen. Idle: Red Ranger stand upward with his sword in his sword holder, he will look around for any opponents and will be some pushups. Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: Red Ranger grab his sword ans do some swings like he is training before putting his sword away. *Sackboy's Level 3: Red Rangers icon is in a bubble. Costumes Samurai Ranger The Red Ranger's default attire. His default colour is Red suit & boots and Black pants *'Alt 1': Gold suit & boots and Blue pants *'Alt 2': Green suit & boots and Yellow pants *'Alt 3': Blue suit & boots and Pink pants Super Samurai Mode Red Ranger's appearence from the Super Samurai series. His default colour is Red suit & boots, Black pants and White vest. This is his Unlockable Costume *'Alt 1': Green suit & boots, Blue pants and Blue vest *'Alt 2': Red suit, Brown boots, Dark Red pants and Green vest *'Alt 3': Gold suit & boots, Blue pants and Yellow vest TBA Red Ranger's DLC Costume. *'Alt 1': *'Alt 2': *'Alt 3': Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:PlayStation 2 Characters